Voices of Memories
by Sardius
Summary: *Chapter THREE is up* Prince Yohji meets a beautiful songstress during his visit to the Tavern. Can fate decide how far their love would grow? AU. Yohji/Aya pairing. Yaoi in later chapters. (In Progress)
1. So It Began

****

Title: Voices of Memories  
  
**Author:** Sardius  
  
**Category:** AU. Romance/Angst  
  
**Warnings:** R for now (NC-17 later)  
  
**Pairing: **Yohji/Aya(Ran)  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Weiss Kreuz, it belongs to its creator and company. Just borrowing for my own amusement. ^ ^  
  
**Author's Note:** Ya! This is my first AU. I have always wanted to write one and since I have time to write before uni starts I thought I'd give it a go. More importantly this is to get away from writing "Colours of my Life" all the time cos its too depressing for me! (Even though I like depressing stories) ^ ^; Please read and review and let me know if you wish me to continue! Arigatou!  
  
  


****

Voices of Memories  
A WEIB KREUZ AU FANFICTION   
  


****

Chapter One: So It Began  
  
  
_Oh Beautiful Levions!  
Your voices fills us with songs  
Your hair as smooth as silk  
Your lips are just as soft  
Oh sing our Levions!  
Your beautiful songs  
To celebrate the peace  
In the Kingdom of Shabia  
Forever more  
_  
_"To be a Levion you must sing from the heart not from the mind. Only then would people admire your beauty and respect you as who you are."   
_  
Book 1 of the Levion Chronicles.  
  
_Author Unknown_  
  
The kingdom of Shabia was once a beautiful palace surrounded by villages and citizens that lived peacefully for many decades. People from all parts of the kingdom would come around and enjoy the festivals hold each year to celebrate the peace they have established within the Aisle continent. Among these celebrations there were a group of song mistress called the Levions. These Levions were beautiful singers dressed in exotic silk and drapery as they performed in various taverns. Their voices were like pure music, each note were pronounced soft and clear that flows sweetly throughout the night, attracting people from all over the kingdom to listen to their voice and also to admire one's beauty. And so the tradition began. Each night a Levion is chosen and paid by any customer to sing their song as travellers saves up their gills in order to see such wonderful performance. Yet it was also considered to be a great honour if a person from a higher-class royalty to pay a Levion to sing to him or her. And so the Levions were made to represent beauty and perfection to the world. But happiness never lasts long. The peace was shattered when the Kingdom of Shabia went to war. Many towns were destroyed and people fled in terror. Some were lucky enough to find homes in small towns; others were killed or starved to death. The traditional festival was held no more. People no longer wanted to be reminded of the peace they had once shared in the Kingdom of Shabia and thus the Levions vanished from existence.  
  
Hundreds of years have passed. New Kings and Queens have been established, peace treaties had been declared and new Kingdoms were built. Among one of the many Kingdoms was Prince Kudou, the first son borne and hired to Shaniva. He was a fair and handsome young man with long blond hair and charming jade eyes. One may find him more as an object of lust than a noble young prince. He was admired and respected by many soldiers and leaders, following in his father footstep to take up his place as future King. And yet even as an heir to the throne, Prince Kudou loves to pay visit to the town outside the castle to see the freedom and happiness he most envied and could never have.  
  
During one autumn day when all has been decided and fate had finally fallen into place, his close friend, Prince Hidaka from the Royal household of Tabia, summoned Prince Kudou for a meeting. The two royal princes had been friends since childhood and loved one another as close as brothers. Prince Hidaka was very much as handsome as Prince Kudou with a slimmer tone body and brown chestnut hair. Indeed both princes were a sight to behold in front of all royal ladies in the palace.  
  
Nevertheless both princes have their own gift in various arts. Prince Hidaka was raised by his father known as the famous sorcery master and thus as a child he had taken up sorcery as his gift of art. However Prince Kudou much like his royal father prefers the steel and swordsmanship one must gain in order to be King. And so, every once in awhile both princes will meet together to escape from their royal duties and enjoy each other companies as the day wore on.  
  
As the days finally turned almost to night, Prince Kudou made his way to Prince Hidaka room only to find the young prince shooting balls of blue flame from his fingertips. As soon as he notices the young King glaring at him, he smiled and the lights vanished from his fingers.  
  
"My Lord, how was your sword training for the day?" asked Lord Hidaka as he got up to fill a wine of globlet for his friend.  
  
"Skip the formalities Ken. I had enough for the day"  
  
The young wizard smirked handing the wine to the prince, "Oh but I thought my Lord loved to be noble in front of all those beautiful ladies waiting to capture your heart."  
  
Prince Kudou sigh, "You know I am not interested in woman. I had enough trouble trying to tell that to my father." He stormed around the room taking sips of the red wine. "So tell me. What brings me here. Is there something needed to discussed."  
  
Ken smiled. His friend always straight to the matter. "I have great news Yohji. I've heard rumours that tonight a Levion will sing."  
  
Yohji stopped his pacing and turned his wide eyes to the wizard. He has learnt all about the history of Levions as a child and was indeed very intrigue with their beauty.  
  
"A Levion you say…. I have never thought I would ever see one in my lifetime. Where is it at?"  
  
"In one of the small Tavern tonight, 'Sword and Beauty' as I recalled", Ken's grin widen as he gestured to his King, "Come my friend. We must make haste tonight if you want to see the beauty men would die to behold." Ken walks towards the window, casting a blue glow to the room. He turns around and faced Yohji, raising his eyebrows waiting for his reaction, knowing how sorcery affects his friend.  
  
He smiled. "Shall we my Lord?" he said as he cast the portal opened and stepped into the blue light. Prince Yohji shakes his head and follows the wizard.  
  
"Damn sorcery", he muttered as he followed his young friend's leads and step inside the portal.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
The taverns were packed as Yohji and Ken made themselves comfortable in the corner avoiding strangers and drunken travellers while observing the place around them. The tavern was indeed very dirty, filled with drunken men's breath and cigar's smoke. Maids were moving around the table, serving grogs and soups, while a meaty hand would reach out under the girl's skirt, sending her yelping with glasses and grog splashing onto the intruder.  
  
Yohji smiled, as much as he hates going to tavern and dislike the mess around them; it made him feel at home. How he wanted to be one of these drunken men to just enjoy the night and not having to worry about courts and meetings. He took a sip of the foul tasting liquor and decided to leave it alone. How could anyone drink this stuff he thought as he turned his eyes to the wizard.  
  
Ken was leaning back against the seat with his face half hidden from his scarf, scanning around the area. As much as he liked to be out in the open, a few people may recognised him as the bad tempered wizard that trash the whole tavern a few months ago. He decided he wouldn't want to start any fight tonight with his companion by his side. He saw Yohji looking at him and leaned closer to his friend.  
  
"Starting to get bored already my friend?" he whispered, " its time to see how well your acting skills are tonight."  
  
Yohji looks at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?" he inquired.  
  
"Well aren't you going to pay the Leveion to sing? It would be a great honour for her if you do so." He shifted from a man vomiting on the floor, "I'm sure it would most definitely change your thoughts about women tonight." He smirked.  
  
"I don't need your….", hissed Yohji as he was interrupted by the bartender.  
  
Most voices died down as a tall skinny figure approached the stage. His hair was pitch black draping along his shoulders, his eyes were sunk into his socket looking even darker than his hair, his lips were tight and pale, a small thin line showing on his rough face. When he spoke, his voice was coarse with a point of authority and held every bit of ownership.  
  
"Gentlemen, I am guessing you are all here for the same purpose." Couples of men cheered, "Yes you are right, tonight our Levion is going to sing for us. I would advise all of you to take your place and welcome my beautiful Levion to sing you a song." The noise stopped. Knowing he has everyone's attention, the bartender opened the back door allowing a figure draped in a black cloth to take the stage. Slowly he drew the cloth down; letting it slid onto the wooden floor, revealing the figure as the crowd gasped.  
  
Yohji did not know how long he stood paralysed in shock. She was beautiful. Truly beautiful. He had not seen anything as beautiful as this before. The Levion was draped in smooth flowing silk robes tied neatly together at the waist with a long elegant silvery cloth. Bangles of shimmering jewels were featured all over her dress, sparkling from every direction of the light. Her hair was bright crimson red, its silky bangs obscuring the figure eyes and was neatly clipped together with a beautiful butterfly ornament at the back. She was simply breathtaking.  
  
The skinny bartender raised his arms along the crowd, addressing to travellers and drunken men as he spoke.  
  
"Who out there would give honours to the Levion tonight"  
  
Men mumble, whispering heard throughout the room. It seems no one was dare enough to raise their arms. Without hesitation, Yohji stood up in front of the crowd and raised his voice.  
  
"I will give honours to the Levion tonight." And he throws the bag of gills to the bartender who caught it with greedy hands.  
  
"My thanks to you young sir. May light always shines on you." With that he raised his bony fingers and gesture to the Levion to sing.  
  
Many of the men inside the tavern stood transfixed in their place waiting for the Levion to sing. Drinks were forgotten, maids kept back inside the kitchen to watch the performance soon to happen. Yohji looked onto the beautiful figure as she raised her head to meet his eyes and was amazed at what was revealed. The Levion had such beautiful amethyst eyes, matching the colour of her hair and the loose pink drapery around her shoulders. Her skin was a pale contrast to her blood red hair, her lips slightly pale and soft as she opened them slowly and started to sing.  
  
Her song was beautiful. Every note was precisely cleared and soft, her music drifting onto the night. Yet something was different. The melody was soft and sorrowful, each note seems to be shattering like porcelain glass. A single tear seems to glimmer in her amethyst eyes as Yohji watched her in fascination. He had never seen anything quite as beautiful before, everything about the young Levion was just so perfect. As the Levion began to end her song, she raises her head once more and met the owner of the jade green eyes. Her eyes flickered with some emotions as she lowers her lashes finishing her song with a clear sadden note, leaving everyone speechless.  
  
Everyone in the tavern cheered, drunken men slamming their glasses on the tables demanding for more. The bartender made his way onto the stage again to address his customers. He glanced coldly at the Levion and flickers his eyes back to the crowd.

  
"Your attention fellow men. I must inform you that my Levion is feeling distress and ill tonight, thus cannot provide you with more pleasures. I apologised for this interruption, but I assure you once she is feeling well she will sing for you again."  
  
The crowd roared. Mutterings were heard throughout the room, Glasses been shattered and fights started to erupt. The beautiful Levion saw the commotion and left through the back door, disappear away from the scene. Men started shouting after her in rage.  
  
"Hey come back here you little bitch."  
  
"I want more than just your voice whore."  
  
"You think you're worthy or something. You're nothing but a dog on a leash."  
  
The noise continues to get louder. Yohji was beyond rage upon hearing the words spoken from the men. His hand reaches down to his sword but was stopped when Ken's places his hand firmly on the hilt. His eyes glanced around the room pulling Yohji away from the commotion.  
  
"We best get out of here Yohji. It would not be good for someone to notice us."  
  
"But the girl….", Yohji protested.  
  
"Leave her. She belongs to the owner. We will come back later."  
  
As said, Prince Yohji and Prince Hidaka left the tavern escaping onto the autumn twilight. Outside they could still hear the noise erupting with drunken maniacs, glasses been broken and chairs been flung across the room. They made their way carefully through the back way when suddenly they heard a loud crash.  
  
There were two figures struggling in the dimly lit alley way. A man seems to be holding a young boy down, twisting his wrist as the boy screamed. The man voice was harsh and angry.  
  
"You will not do that again whore. Next time you will sing! You belong to me. I was the one that brought you here and you are to obey me. Understand!"  
  
Yohji notices it was the bartender's voice and was about to step inside the alley to aid the sobbing boy when all of a sudden the man screamed in pain and was pushed against the wall with a magnificent force. Yohji turned around and realised Ken had his brows drawn tight together in concentration. He was about to ask the young wizard when a body slammed against him.  
  
Yohji grabbed onto the figure and looked down upon his face. His eyes widen when he realised who he saw. The boy had beautiful blood red crimson hair, his amethyst eyes wide with fear. On one side of his face was a swelling bruise, his hair all tangled and matted with his own blood. But what reminds Yohji of who this young boy was, was a strange butterfly clip resting at the back of the boy's hair.  
  
His thoughts vanished when the boy pushed Yohji out of the way and ran into the night. He opens his mouth to yell the boy to stop but instead small puff of breath appeared in the chill night. He wanted to go after him. Ask him his name. Warp his frail body in his arms. At that moment he felt very protective for the boy, wanted to comfort him, tell him everything is okay and no one is going to hurt him anymore. He was stopped in his track when Ken pulled him away from the alley.  
  
"Not now my Lord, there will be time later on. For now we must head back before anyone suspect us."  
  
Scanning the area once more, making sure no folks were around, a blue light was cast onto the air, creating a portal glowing brightly in the darkness.  
  
"Come." He said as he beckons Yohji to follow him.  
  
Prince Yohji looks back onto the street he last saw the boy disappeared into and shakes his head. He follows the young wizard and let the blue light engulf him as he returns to the castle. Yet even that night when he was safely back in his chamber, his dreams was disturb with images of the beautiful Levion boy and his soft melancholy voice whispering in his mind.  
  
  
  
~ TBC ????~  
  
  
  
So that was the first chapter! What do you readers think? I dunno what came over me to write this but I wanted something different for a change. Any comments? Suggestion? Let me know or email me! I will gladly reply. I dunno if I should continue it so please review me to let me know. Many thanks. Ja!


	2. Beautiful Stranger

****

Title: Voices of Memories

****

Author: Sardius

****

Category: AU. Romance/Angst 

****

Warnings: R for now (NC-17 later)

****

Pairing: Yohji/Aya(Ran)

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, it belongs to its creator and company. Just borrowing for my own amusement. ^ ^

****

Author's Note: Thanks for everyone's reviews. Glad you liked it! Well I hope you will continue to read this part too. (hints) ^ ^ I haven't decided what to write next since I am working on my other fic at the moment. But I do have some idea! Please read and review! I would love you for it. Here's the fic~~~

****

Chapter Two: Beautiful Stranger

__

All was forgotten

When fate took place

Human strives for power

The Levions vanished in place

They become shadows

Of chanted books and rhythms

Told as childhood stories

About the medieval times

And so it all ends

Like the mist in the sky

They are nothing more than

Voices of Memories

"A beautiful songstress can never be forgotten. Only if you don't believe, will their memories vanish."

In the Legend of Memories, Appendix 12:8

Prince Kudou sighed in frustration. He was in a state of anger. More or less it has to do with the Levion boy he saw that night. How many nights has it been now? Four? Five? Too many of sleepless night the King cannot even remember. He had been searching for the redhead boy but to no avail. And now as he lingered in his studies, scrolls fluttering on his desk, he wish for the Gods to at least give him a chance to see the boy again.

A knock was heard on his door, following a guard entering the room.

"Your highness, Prince Hidaka asks to admit his presence."

Yohji waved his hand casually in the air.

"Please let him in."

A few minutes later, the young wizard made his entrance. He was wearing a silk blue robe tied loosely around his waist. Scrolls and small pouches dangle around his belt containing various sources of spell components while his other hand were playing with his dagger.

Ken seems to be in a terrible mood however. His hair was dishevelled, his eyes were slightly bloodshot and he had dark rings under his eyes. 

"Couldn't sleep?" The young prince smirked. He had always enjoyed teasing the wizard whenever the chance appeared. It was something that made him fill like he was just an ordinary person.

"Be careful of what you say my Lord or I don't know what I might turn you into this time."

Yohji's smiled faltered. He did remembered the last time he annoyed the young wizard beyond anger that he turned him into a rabbit. It was until much glaring and bitting sending the wizard crackling with laughter that he was turned back to his normal size. Yohji shivered at the thought.

"So what brings you here then. I'm sure your not here to entertain me with more of your magicks."

That did made Ken smiled. He had always known his friend has a soft spot in sorcery. It was not until Ken urged Yohji to watched him perform a spell that did no harm to him physically and mentally, did he stop pestering Ken about it. But still the young Lord refuses to participate whenever Ken practices his sorcery around the castle.

"The rumours are flying about. It seems even the King himself knows it by now."

Yohji arch his eyebrows. "What rumours? What does this have to do with my father?"

The wizard walks towards the window. His steps treading silently on the carpet. The wind blew softly against his hair, sending his robes shifting around.

"The rumours of the Levion are spread throughout the town. Apparently that night when the fight erupted in the tavern, many town folks were concerned about the incident. It was said that a Levion has been reborn and has escaped from the tavern. The King is very concern about this matter and has taken a high interest in the Levion. To put it quite frankly, one would think he wants the Levion himself."

Yohji got up from his chair, ignoring the scrolls falling from the table. His mind was in confusion. His father wants the Levion? But damn they don't even know where he is. Even if they did find the boy, would that mean he can stay in the castle and bid the King's wishes.

"Do you know where he is?"

"The Levion...I simply do not know my friend. Not even I can use sorcery to track him down. However I think I have a fair idea where he'll be."

"We must look for him! He may be in danger. You and I both saw how badly he was treated by that bastard."

"Yohji" The wizard gazed at him sternly. He smiled and shakes his head.

"What?" inquired the Prince. 

"Sometimes.... your mind refuses to tell me but your heart tells it all.

He closed the window, blocking the chill winds inside the room. It was almost winter and the festival would soon be held. Already maids were decorating the halls with violet flowers symbolising the peace the King has brought to the Kingdom. It will not be long before Lords and Ladies from the aisle continent to come to Shaniva during the winter months for the celebration. It was also the time the wizard hates going to formal meetings. Most especially his father would be there to talk to the King. He sighed.

"We will head back to the tavern tonight. Until now...we will wait."

Yohji looks up to his friend and smiled. "Ken.... I...Thankyou."

He smirked. Clearing up various parchments lying on his table. "Now would you care to join me in a game of chest?"

"Of course my Lord."

* * * * * *

"Arggghhhh.....No...Please stop!"

" Don't you dare run away again you whore. You are nothing! You belong to me!"

The man continued to thrust forcefully into the boy. Blood beginning to slide down the boy's thigh. He screamed in pain, each thrust sending agony to his frail limps. Tears were formed in his eyes as his mouth panted in a silent shout. The man thrust a few more times and stiffens sending warm cum into the boy. Breathing harshly he got up and fixed his robes leaving the boy lying in his own pool of blood.

"Clean yourself. I do not want my whore to be a mess. After you've done so you will sing tonight. You know the consequences if you don't."

The man left the boy lying coldly on the ground. He was shivering but he did not cry. There were no more tears left to cry. 

* * * * * *

"Ken are you sure he will be there? What makes you think he will go back after the way that bastard treated him."

The two princes were gathered outside the tavern as the night slowly began to take place. They each wore warm traveller's coat and soft-leathered boots in order to hide their royalty appearances. Yohji had brought along his sword thinking it would be necessary if things come to worst. Ken had already had a few spells memorised and shifted the dagger beneath his cloak. For some reason, both princes knew they wouldn't get back to the castle without a fight.

"You did not see the face of the boy. Why would he stay in a tavern like so if he could sing like a Levion. There is a reason why he is staying there and I know he would have to return sooner or later. Also if I have not being mistaken I have heard from the town folks that the Levion will sing tonight."

Yohji had to agree with the young wizard. During their way to the tavern they have heard people muttering about a certain songstress singing tonight. Rumours were said a Levion has been reborn. And who else would it be but the beautiful boy he had held in his arms nights before. It would only have to be him.

The young wizard scanned the tavern carefully. Finally he said, "Be careful. There is something-strange going to happen tonight. I can feel it."

With that the wizard shifted his cloak and made his way to the tavern. Yohji followed his friend lead and hid his sword behind his cloak. Tonight they will bring the boy back to the castle. At all cost.

* * * * * *

Ran stood there starring at himself in the small broken glass. His reflection starred back at him with sorrows in his eyes. 

__

I must do this for her. She is all I have left.

He carefully tried to arrange his clothing in a more fashionable manner. His hands were shaking slightly, his legs still too weak to support himself from the previous encounter. He slowly picked up the brush and ran it through his silky hair. Such irony. He hates his hair. It was red, just like the blood he had seen too often in his life. He shifted his dress a bit more, fondling with the drapery around his waist when someone opened the door.

"Get yourself ready. You are about to perform." spoke the harsh voice.

"Yes" Ran replied softly. He gathered the silky drapery around him and made his way to the stage.

__

I will do this for you. Only for you Aya.

And he stepped into the bright light.

* * * * * *

Yohji and Ken seated themselves in the corner-watching travellers and town folks made their way inside the tavern. It seems everyone wanted to see the Levion tonight as the room was filled with more people than the previous night. Shouts were heard throughout the room with glasses slamming on tables demanding for the Levion to sing. Yohji had almost given up waiting when he saw the Levion appearing on the stage.

It was the boy with the beautiful crimson hair and sparkling amethyst eyes. If Yohji had not seen him earlier, he would have thought the boy was a beautiful maiden dressing in soft shimmering silky drapery. The smooth shiny colours of pink silk matches so exotically with his hair, his shoulder was bare showing smooth pale skins. He was simply a Goddess sent by the Gods.

The Levion took his place as he did the other night, wincing as he did so. Yohji noticed there was pain in his eyes but was quickly gone when he slowly started to sing. Once again it was the same soft melody the prince had dreamed about many times during the night. Some of the men snickered and whistled around the room while others stood transfix listening to the beautiful song. Soon the song drew to the end and the Levion was left starring at the crowd.

Moneys was thrown and given to the bartender that took it away with greedy hands. He thanked the customers, his dark eyes giving cold glances at the boy, indicating him to leave. As was told the Levion left his place and made his way off the stage when all of a sudden a meaty hand grabbed onto his wrist. 

"Come on there pretty lady. You wouldn't want to go so soon. Why not give me some company?" the man grinned, his lusty eyes roaming around the Levion's body.

Fear filled the deep amethyst eyes and the boy began to panic, trying to jerk his hands out of the man's harsh grip.

"Let go….."

"Hmmm…I think not. You're too pretty to go to waste. Why not warm my bed tonight sweetie?"

"I said let go!"

The man got up and pulled onto the boy's hair as he yelped in pain. "Don't think just because you're pretty I treat you like a princess whore. You will listen to me and we'll have some fun together, you got that?"

The man moved his face closer to the boy, his drunken breath puffed softly on the boy's skin. 

"No…please stop…." Pleaded the young Levion.

The bartender saw the commotion and immediately made his way to the boy when a voice interrupted his movement.

"Why don't you let the boy go and we can settle this in a more sensible manner."

The two princes stood behind the Levion as the drunken man let go of the boy. He snarls at them and drew his sword. Yohji did the same while Ken moved back towards the corner of the tavern. 

"This will show you to butt out of other people's business!"

He charged and swung his sword against the Prince's head. A loud metal noise was heard as the two swords clashes to one another. Yohji dodged the attack and took a swipe on the side. The man yelped in pain as a bloody gash was left on his leg. Fights started to erupt as the two men fight. Glasses were been smashed and tables flipped over. Yohji continues to attack as the man took another swipe at his head. He ducked just in time, strands of hair were chopped off from the sharp blade. 

The Levion boy saw the commotion and ran outside to the backdoor escaping onto the night. Out of the corner of his eye, Ken watched the bartender following after him. But there was no time for that. Ken closes his eyes in concentration as the words of spell flow clearly in his mind. He made sure each word were pronounce properly as he whispered them slowly, his voice going louder with each syllable, throwing sands in the air.

"_uniwerily consileior banesh boorare!_"

A blue bright light exploded in the air like fireworks sparkling in the night. Smokes were gathered around as people screamed and ran in terror, many blinded by the smoke covering their eyesight. Ken grabbed onto Yohji's arm and dragged him to the door.

"Damn! What the hell was that?" yelled the swordsman over the noise.

"Just playing around with fireworks. Something I learnt when I was bored listening to court meetings. Come on! The boy went that way. No time to waste."

The swordsman and the wizard ran out onto the alley searching for the boy. They notice the bright red hair glimmering in the moonlight as he was pushed onto the floor. The bartender jerks the boy's head up, as the boy struggled screaming in pain. His scream died when a blue-blinded light blocked his vision. 

"_Ashietera!!!" _screamed the wizard.

And everything went still.

The Levion struggles to get up as gentle hands reached to steady his shaky legs. A voice so soothing echoed in his mind.

"Hey…are you alright?"

The young Levion looked up at the blond swordsman and saw the warmth lingering in his eyes. He tries to move from the swordsman grip but the sudden action causes him to collapse as the darkness encloses him. 

~TBC~

Yikes! This chapter seemed a bit long. I wasn't planning to write that much. ^ ^; Heh. Yeah I finished a chapter….good for me! What did you all think??? Should I keep going??? Any ideas? Please REVIEW me and I'll give you cookies! * throws cookies to reviewers * Thanks again!


	3. Imprisonment

****

Title: Voices of Memories

****

Author: Sardius

****

Category: AU. Romance/Angst 

****

Warnings: R for now (NC-17 later)

****

Pairing: Yohji/Aya(Ran)

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, it belongs to its creator and company. Just borrowing for my own amusement. ^ ^

****

Author's Note: Hey readers!!! I'm back in this story. *bows down* Gomen…..I left this for so long, it now covers in dust…cough cough. I promise I will try to write a bit faster on this one but I want to finish my other fic first and I mean completed! So thankyou for still reading this…*smiles* Hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review me at the end, you know how much I love that ne

Sorry if there are some grammar thing wrong. I only read through this once. ^___^

…. Onto the fic~

****

Chapter Three: Imprisonment

__

Once beautiful creatures

We all admired

They were the days

We all desires

The beauty, the grace

So hard to achieve

So soft and pretty

It's just like a treat

Let their music flows

As we dream onto the night

Beautiful Levions

Forever in sight

Author Unknown. In the Chronicles Ages: "The Devine Beauty"

It was morning. The sun shone through the stainless glass as the young boy began to stir. His head rested softly on the pillow, his crimson hair spreading everywhere, his features so peaceful. So safe and warm he thought. Maybe he was back at home with his mother and father. He will wake up with his sister's screeching laughter as he began the day's chores. 

The redhead opens his eyes.

And stare up at jade eyes fill with concern and gasp.

Steady hands grabbed onto his shoulders reassuring him. He flinches and tries to move away from his attacker. Where was he? He scanned around the room and was shocked to see himself lying down on soft white blankets in the largest room he had ever seen. His attacker still had a firm grip on his shoulders as he glared at him in confusion. He needed to get out of here…and fast.

He dashed.

Strong arms grabbed onto his wrist pulling him back. He muttered curses as he turned around when his attacker spoke. 

"Hey…where are you going? You can't just leave the palace ground."

Palace ground? Where was he? His brows drawn tight in confusion as he ponders what was just said. He can't be in the King's palace can he? His eyes widen when he saw the symbol of the lion and sword on the vest of his attacker. That…that was the symbol of the King of Shaniva. Oh God…what have he gotten himself into.

The voice brought him back to reality again. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. You fainted last night at the tavern, do you remember? So I brought you back here."

His attacker's voice has a rich deep smooth tone in him. He realises the man must be in royalty of some sort with his decorated vest and tight skin leggings, jewerly covering his neck and hands, his blonde streaked hair tied loosely back, his skin slightly tanned, his belts hung low around his hips resting a silvery decorated sword. He was indeed a noble of some sort.

The Levion boy was trying to make another dash again when a man dressed in the strangest robes fluttering along his legs came into the room. His hair was short and neatly brushed back unlike the blonde swordsman, his skin was very tone making him stand out against the white robes covering him, his eyes were dark and wise as he looked at the Levion boy sternly, closing the door softly behind him. However the boy knew there was something about the strange man in the white robes that stops him from moving away.

He only hopes the Gods could help him through this time.

* * * * * *

"My Lord, urgent matters needed to be discuss immediately."

Prince Yohji looked at the wizard in confusion. His friend only really addressed him so formally when something is terribly wrong. 

"What is it Hidaka?"

The wizard looked past through Yohji and starred at the Levion boy in the bundle of sheets. "It concerns your father and…." He stares back at him, "the boy over there."

The swordsman took the hint and motioned the boy to stay where he was as he stepped closer to Ken away from any eavesdropping. "Has my father found out?" he inquired. Prince Yohji was never good in term with his father, however during many of their meetings it was always due to formality that they still considered themselves as blood related. 

"Yes. The King has definitely known. I would say his spies has already told him everything that happened last night already." Ken's lips frown. "Not only that, I would think you know what the King wants. The celebration would be here soon, and what could be more better than to addressed all the ladies and lords to see such performance from the Levion themselves."

"No! I didn't bring him here to be a slave to the King. What right has he got to do that when I was the one that brought the boy here." Yohji snapped. He was annoyed. He hated his father's ownership. The King has always wanted everything for himself. Even the way he had treated the Queen, his mother made him want to run his sword through that bastard's heart and let him die slowly in pain. He has no right to this Kingdom. He doesn't even know how to rule properly. How dare he make use of the Levion boy!

"Look Yohji." Ken whispered back. His eyes darting towards the boy who glare back at him twice as strong. "I don't really trust the boy either. Who knows where he is from? We don't even know why he ended up in the tavern at the first place. We should just leave it."

"Ken I can't! You don't understand." His jade eyes sparkled with fire. "I know he is not like that. I can see it in his mask so well. He's just as afraid as we are of him. I don't want him to be a slave to the King. The reason I got him away from the tavern was because I want him to live a normal life again."

"Oh and I'm sure there are other important matters as well my lord." The wizard quoted.

The young prince blushed and looked away. "You know what I mean."

"Yes I do know what you mean but remember, your father is still King. We are just chest pieces that he can arrange what ever he wants us to do. For now just do what he says and avoid conflict. We will think of something else later. Go and see him now Yohji and don't disobey him."

"…" Yohji starred at the wall in anger.

The wizard touched him on the shoulder and gave him comfort. "Trust me on this Yohji. Just do what he says."

"…Alright. Only for now." With that the young prince leaves, turns around and heads back to the levion boy who was quiet throughout their whole conversation. "Look after him while I'm gone." He said. He grabs his cloak on the chair and walks out of the room leaving the two men starring into each other.

"So…" the wizard smiled. "Lets start of by introducing ourselves shall we?"

The boy glared even harder.

* * * * * * *

Prince Kudou took quick strides as he cross through the corridors walking past maidens and guards towards the King's room. He was furious. But he had promised Ken he would consent the King's wishes. People nodded at him as he walked along but none dare enough to stop him from seeing the King, knowing full well what it may be about.

He came to the doorway and gestured the guard to open the door and went inside. The room was always as it has been. Swords and pictures lining up along the wall of various lords and ladies, curtains opened leaving a trail of sunlight shining into the bright room, scrolls were piled up upon the desk as the adviser stood by the King side reading him the list of duties that needed to be done today. The King silences him with the wave of his hand and smiled when he saw his son.

"Your Highness, what brings you here so early in the morning." He gestured to the seat. "Come and have breakfast with me. I have rather missed our pleasant meetings for awhile."

The Prince smiled back. Or much like an attempt to smile back. "Your majesty." He remains standing. He cannot stay been in this room much longer much less spend his morning duties with his King. "I am here to discuss to you about the Levion boy."

The King stopped sipping his wine and arched his eyebrow. "Ah…yes. The boy. Quite a fascination isn't he?' He looked at his adviser, indicating him to leave the scene. He bows and left the room, clicking the door softly behind him.

The Prince waited till he was alone with the King when he spoke up again. "Yes. I want to know what you plan to do with him."

"Oh?" The King eyes looks amused. "I would have thought I was invading your personal belongings your highness." He sets his globlet aside and stood up. Much like Prince Kudou, the King had long streaked blond hair that reaches along his shoulders. His eyes held authority and power, with his high cheekbone and lines forming around his face. But yet even as his body ages, his eyes never change. Always dark jade eyes, piercing into anyone who dares to mock him and to disobey him.

The King came and stood in front of the Prince. "The festival would begin soon. You and I both know that. Not only is it just a celebration but it is a treaty between this Kingdom and the people of Tanian. Now…" The King shifted his glaze to his son. "Wouldn't it be polite to entertain our guest with such beautiful performance from a Levion. We both know how much the Tanian people loves music and dances, they would surely be amazed at the boy and much less sign the treaty to trade our goods with them." The King smiled bitterly. "Wouldn't I be doing a great favour to our Kingdom?"

The swordsman clutched his hands tightly. Oh how much he wanted to run his sword through his own father. The King wanted nothing but for his own use. The treaty may be to exchange trade but also the Tanian people would give at least one third of the profit back to the King when their goods have been sold. And where would all that money go? Certainly not for the poor townsmen…most probably for King's own desires. 

  
"What if the boy won't sing?" sneer the Prince. He couldn't possibly think of anything that the boy would agree to the King's wishes. What if he doesn't? The King would surely kill him for good. 

The King laughed. "Oh he will. He most certainly will."

The Prince looked at his King in puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

"Well if he doesn't, we'll just have to do something about his sister then."

"Sister?"

The King smirked and threw the scroll to the prince. "If you do as I say, he'll be most well behave."

Yohji looked at the parchment and swore. There was no way he can get out of this.

* * * * * *

The boy had been sitting there glaring at the wizard for the past half-hour as Ken sighed and decided to give up altogether. There was no way that the boy would sing if he wouldn't even speak a word at all. After much talking and persuasion the wizard decided to leave the boy alone leaving the Levion boy only jerking his head away and glares at everything around him.

Ken smiled sadly. He indeed felt sorry for the boy. Even though he didn't trust him however, he must agree with Yohji that was boy was very beautiful. His crimson hair contrasted well with his soft pale skin, his dark eye lashes flutters against his cheek, his lips so soft and smooth, his eyes are dark stunning amethyst orbs that was simply breathtaking.

Yohji has been gone for quite a long time now and Ken began to start to worry. He was pacing back and forth, hoping to the Gods, his dear friend hasn't decided to run his sword down his own father. It was enough trying to convince Yohji to accept the King's wishes let alone hoping he will come back in one piece.

The door opens as the blonde prince walked in. There was anger in his jade sparkling eyes as he shuts the door behind him, harder than he meant to and poured himself a glass of wine.

"I can't believe him. That's bastard! That freaking bastard."

He downs the wine in one gulp.

"And to think he's King. He's just one selfish bastard!"

The prince continues to swore and storm around the room. Ken sighed; knowing full well how long his friend will start muttering like that for the rest of the day.

* * * * * *

The Levion boy mind was reeling in confusion as he saw the blonde man storming around the room muttering in curses. He knew he had to get out of here before anything happens to his sister. He better head back to the Inn. There was no idea what might his master do when he finds out he is missing.

Ran took his chance and slowly eased himself from the tangles of sheets as he grabbed anything to throw. His head still slightly hurt from the gash across his forehead as he picked up the vase beside the bed quickly, throwing it at the blonde swordsman and bolted. 

"Yohji move!" The wizard pushes the swordsman out of the way.

__

"Terroshiva!"

Suddenly sharp pain stints through his whole body and his breath was taken out of him as he was slammed against the wall. The Levion boy yelped in pain as tears were formed in his eyes. Through his daze vision, he realised it was the wizard that threw him against the wall. He fought with all his might, but his chest hurts as he pants for breath, his vision starting to blur as he stopped his struggles.

"Stop Ken! Don't hurt him."

The boy opened his teary amethyst eyes and starred at the blonde figure looming over him. His body started to shake as he glared at him in hatred. As soon as it started, the tingling sensation stopped but he was still held up against the wall.

"Are you alright?" inquired the swordsman.

The redhead jerked his head aside and avoided gazing at the concern jade eyes. He knew they were all alike. Everyone always wanted to use him for his or her advantage. A tear slide down his cheek, as he waited for the inevitable to come. He would have to do what is commanded of them. Those bastards! He breathed in deeply trying to hold back his tears; he would not let them know how venerable he is. 

"Don't waste your breath Yohji. I have tried speaking to him for the past half hour and the boy wouldn't even say a thing." The wizard sighed. "There is no way he would obey the King's wishes."

The prince smiled sadly but knowing he'll have to do this. "He will have to Ken. He wouldn't have any choice." He starred at the dark amethyst eyes filled with burning hatred for him. "You will sing for the King in the celebration for next month. That is an order."

And to both of the princes surprised the boy spoke. His voice much like the soft melody coming from his lips was soft, and has a deep monotone. 

"Why should I?" he hissed. 

Yohji flinches at those harsh words. "We believe your sister is very sick. The King has already fetched her from the tavern. If you do sing for him, your sister would be taken care of in the castle." He turned his gaze away. "If you fail to do so, she would be killed."

Cold amethyst eyes widen in shock but was quickly recovered. Behind the mask the prince could see the fear leaping at the boy's heart as it hurt him to see how much pain he has to put through. God knows they would only takes pity on the boy and let him win his freedom back. 

The boy's head hangs in defeat. Sorrows filled the beautiful amethyst eyes as he whispered. "As the King's wishes."

Yohji heart broke at seeing the Levion boy in such state. He nods to the wizard as Ken slowly let the boy go, his body sliding onto the ground limply.

The prince bend down wishing he could wrapped the beautiful boy in his arms and said, "I have matters that needed to attend. I will come back to you in a little while. For now, stay in this room and don't go anywhere. It may be the safest place for you till I get back."

The Levion boy doesn't answer but continues to huddle against the wall wishing all his pain would just go away. It was not until he heard footsteps leaving the room and the door locked quietly behind him did he cry.

And the Gods from the heaven cried with him in sorrows.

~TBC~~~~

*Wipes head* Finally finished this chapter. Thought it was going to take me forever. *rubs sore fingers* Poor Ran eh. I wonder why I always put him in such sad stories. Maybe I should start a nice sappy story. (shudders) Anyway hope you guys like this chapter, I promise they will be more to come, just wait! Please REVIEW! You know I love reviews even if it's just a word or two, keeps me extremely happy. See you all in the next chapter!


End file.
